Même dans une poubelle, une rose reste une rose
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Il pleut et Ryuichi la regarde. Quoi ? Cette peluche. Ryuichi x Tohma, one shot.


Titre de la fanfic : Même dans une poubelle une rose reste une rose

Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku ou  
Disclaimer : Le manga de gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami-sama !  
Genre de la fanfic : One shot…Romance =D.

**Couple :** Tohma x Ryu

Notes : Je dédicace cette fic à ma fifillenounette. Parce qu'elle adore le Ryuichi x Tohma.

**Notes 2 :** Le titre provient d'une citation de Jean Chalon.

**Notes 3 :** J'ai cette fic depuis longtemps dans la tête, je n'ai lu celle de Chawia (sur la rencontre ryu et kuma) qu'après avoir déjà prévu de mettre Kumagorô dans une poubelle T.T

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dans une salle, le hall de N-G Productions, un garçon, ou plutôt, un jeune homme même s'il n'en avait pas l'apparence, attendait. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Et combien de temps faisait-il depuis qu'il avait commencé à attendre ? Restait-il là, tout patient qu'il était, s'attendant à voir apparaître quelqu'un ou restait-il là pour quelque chose ? Cet homme en plus était tellement particulier, avec son bandeau rouge fluo, son pantalon rouge, son tee-shirt vert avec un logo jaune et sa veste bleue. Et puis, ce qui était encore plus particulier, chez ce jeune garçon, était bel et bien cette peluche. Rose. Ce lapin, ou tout du moins, il semblait que c'était un lapin, tout rose, avec ce petit nœud papillon tout rouge, aussi rouge que le bandeau du jeune garçon. Mais quel âge avait ce type pour se trimballer avec une peluche, franchement ?! Sauf, que, ce type, il n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un dieu vivant, le plus grand des dieux, d'après Shuichi Shindô et Tatsuha Uesugi. C'était bel et bien…Ryuichi Sakuma. Et sa peluche ? Kumagorô. Ourson.

Mais n'est ce pas stupide de nommer sa peluche Kumagorô ? Oh…Sauf que cela était tellement digne du chanteur… Observons la mieux d'ailleurs. Ce lapin, cet ourson, cette espèce de chien, vous fixe avec des yeux tout ronds, comme deux boutons. Et sa bouche à l''air de sourire. Tout le temps. En permanence. Pour relier ses pattes qui ressemblaient à des bras, et celle ressemblant à des pieds, il y avait des ronds rouges, comme des boulons. Et ses oreilles, au lieu d'être comme toutes les oreilles de lapin, n'étaient pas levés en l'air, mais abaissés comme celle des cockers. Le plus étrange, était cette espèce de nœud papillon rouge qu'il portait, qui avait l'air assorti avec le bandeau de son maitre. Enfin, ce qu'il y avait à conclure, était des questions. Comment Kumagorô-était-il né ? Comment Ryuichi avait eut Kumagorô…Et surtout, qu'attendait le chanteur ?

Ainsi, pour répondre à cette question, il faut écouter cette histoire. L'histoire d'un blond, d'un brun et d'une peluche rose, dans une poubelle, sous la pluie. De leur rencontre à tous les deux, puis à tous les trois. Puis de la fin heureuse. Êtes-vous prêt à entendre cette histoire ? Très bien, alors commençons.

« Ryuichi ? Tohma ? Oh, on s'est rencontré il y a 15 ans au lycée. Tohma était un lecteur assidu, qui passait aussi son temps sur le synthétiseur, et Ryuichi le dérangeait souvent dans sa lecture, afin de chanter sur ses musiques, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux ! Et moi, j'étais là, à côté d'eux, à aider Tohma à jouer, on s'amusait beaucoup, mais nous avions peu d'ambitions. Nous n'avions jamais imaginé devenir un jour un groupe célèbre, sauf peut-être Tohma (rire) » - Noriko Ukai, pianiste des Nittle Grasper.

15 ans avant, en effet, au lycée Maboshi, les trois futurs membres du groupe des Nittle Grasper était connu dans tout l'établissement. Ryuichi étant surnommé l'enfant surdoué, vu qu'il chantait merveilleusement bien alors qu'il paraissait être très, voir trop enfantin. Tohma étant nommé comme l'ange du lycée. Il était admiré pour son talent de pianiste, tout comme Noriko qui était déjà surnommé « la pulpeuse Noriko ». Et ainsi, ils formaient le groupe archi-connu du lycée, et s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les trois. Ils étaient tous les trois, les meilleurs amis du monde.

Plus tard, alors qu'un ami leur avait donné l'occasion de faire un concert en public, ce qu'ils avaient acceptés, pour l'amusement, pour le plaisir de jouer. Ainsi, le premier concert des Nittle Grasper avait eut lieu, et beaucoup de monde avait été ébahi par la performance de ce groupe. C'est ainsi que le groupe alla jusqu'à signer un contrat dans une grande de boite de production. Tout était arrivé si vite. Alors qu'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment devenir aussi important dans le monde la musique. Mais quand on a du talent, il arrive qu'on se fasse rapidement remarquer. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé.

« Les Nittle Grasper ? Oh, étant leur producteur, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, le chanteur est un génie, tout comme les deux pianistes. Ils ont beaucoup de talents qui, je suis sûr, peut encore se développer ! Je suis très content d'eux ! » - Mieru Takahashi l'ancien producteur des Nittle Grasper.

Et puis, ils vivaient heureux, mais mon histoire n'est pas terminée, car Ryuichi n'a pas Kumagorô. N'oubliez pas que le but de cette fanfic est le pourquoi du comment le chanteur, le dieu vivant, à eut la peluche.

Tout à commencé un jour de pluie. Oui, vous savez, sa mouille, c'est froid, c'est désagréable, c'est la pluie quoi ! Ainsi, il pleuvait. Et pas qu'un petit peu. Il pleuvait un torrent. Ainsi, quand vous sortiez, vous étiez immédiatement trempés, que vous le vouliez ou non. Ce jour là, les répétitions des Nittle Grasper étaient terminées. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils avaient commencés…ils avaient donc terminés le lycée depuis longtemps, et lorsqu'on comptait bien, Ryuichi avait 21 ans. Il était donc déjà grand, mais avait toujours cet air tellement enfantin, malgré qu'il ait obtenu sa majorité. Il ne savait toujours pas écrire en kanji ni en hiragana, mais cela lui donnait tellement de charme que personne ne lui en voulait.

Et donc, cet après midi là, lorsque les Nittle Grasper avait cessé leurs répétitions, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour vivre un peu leur vie, malgré leur statut de star. Noriko alla donc faire on ne sait quoi, Tohma rentrer chez lui et Ryuichi alla lui aussi chez lui. Mais, pourtant, au lieu de repartir directement chez lui comme l'aurait fait toute personne normale et digne de ce nom, à cause de ce temps tout à fait ignoble et pluvieux, il s'arrêta devant les poubelles. C'est moche, sa pue, c'est catastrophique, c'est en bazar, c'est vieux, sa ne sert à rien, pourtant, il s'arrêta en face de ces choses nommés poubelles. Comme si soudainement, elles avaient une utilité moins moche que leur état de poubelle. Comme si quelque chose intéressait le chanteur. Mais, qu'est-ce que pouvait donc être cette chose ?

Une peluche. Rose. Un lapin. Au nœud papillon rouge. Deux yeux bizarres. Des pattes reliées par un boulon rouge. Des oreilles comme des cockers. Mais sale. Un peu déchiré de partout. Kumagorô.

«- ………………

- Ah, il vient de dire qu'il a été abandonné parce que l'enfant qui l'a perdu. » - Kumagorô interprété par Ryuichi Sakuma, chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

Et Ryuichi ne cessait de regarder cette peluche. Qui l'intriguait. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi un aussi beau lapin se trouvait dans les poubelles ? Tant ébahi par cette étrange chose, Ryuichi n'osa même pas aller voir cette peluche et l'interroger. Non, il ne put que s'asseoir par terre et contempler de loin l'objet sacré dans le milieu maudit. A admirer cette peluche, à se poser des tas de questions sur lui. Alors qu'il pleuvait, que le jeune homme était trempé jusqu'au os, que la peluche aussi, et que de toutes façon, tout autour était mouillé. En fait, il se souvenait d'une citation, qu'il avait entendu un jour, il ne savait plus où, il ne savait même pas de qui elle était. Il se souvenait juste de cette citation qui disait que même dans une poubelle, une rose reste une rose. Et cette peluche, aux couleurs roses et rouge, lui refaisait penser à cette citation. Elle paraissait tellement vraie à présent.

Et, Ryuichi ne se doutait même pas que Tohma l'avait remarqué, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui tranquillement, et qu'en ce moment même, le pianiste de son groupe le regardait de loin. Il voyait cette petite forme regardant cette petite peluche. Un jeu du regard, une chaine alimentaire de la vue. Une relation vue de loin. Tout comme son ami n'osait pas approcher la peluche, le blond n'osait pas approcher son ami. Une boucle. C'était amusant à voir, si l'on était un passant dans la rue.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, à regarder chacun quelque chose. Alors que la peluche, elle, restait dans la poubelle et ne bougeait pas. Comme si elle contemplait le spectacle du regard tout en se sentant admiré. Maline petite. Des minutes passèrent, sans que ni la pluie ne s'arrête, ni les deux ne bougent. Comme deux statues immobiles perdues dans leurs pensées. Soudain, pourtant, Ryuichi se leva, et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais n'osa toujours pas approcher la peluche, encore trop sacrée pou lui. Il s'en alla. Par contre, Tohma resta planté là, après avoir vu son ami disparaître plus loin, à l'horizon. Il s'approcha de la peluche. Et fit un sourire qu'il affichait toujours, de toute façon.

- Tu as bien de la chance.

Déclara doucement le jeune blond au lapin rose. Mais la chance de quoi ? D'être admiré par Ryuichi sûrement. Etait-ce de la jalousie que Tohma éprouvait pour cette peluche qui bientôt allait devenir Kumagorô ? Peut-être. Allez savoir. Mais, il prit la peluche, et s'en alla chez lui, sous la pluie. D'ailleurs, dans son appartement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était horrible quand ces cheveux étaient mouillés, il décida qu'il porterait des chapeaux dorénavant, ça lui éviterait d'avoir les cheveux trempés, s'il se mettait à pleuvoir on ne sait pourquoi.

Il en profita pour laver Kumagorô enfin, ce qui allait le devenir, et chercha quelque affaire de couture, malgré qu'il soit un garçon et que peu de garçons savent faire de la couture. Et, comme il s'y attendit, il ne trouva quasiment rien pour pouvoir boucher les quelques trous de la peluche et soupira en souriant. Décidemment, comment allait-il faire pour réparer cette peluche qui était tant admiré par son chanteur ? Il faudrait qu'il voie demain, avant de rentrer chez lui, s'il trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait dans les magasins. Il trouverait sûrement de toute façon car Tokyo était la capitale du Japon et avait assez de quartiers diversifiés pour posséder ce genre de chose. Plus tard, il alla donc dormir, tranquille et serein, mais surtout heureux d'avoir cette peluche près de lui. Cette peluche admirée de Ryuichi.

Ainsi, le lendemain arriva très vite, et la journée passa tout aussi vite. Car, l'heure de la fin des répétitions arrivait déjà, que Tohma n'avait pas eut le temps de se demander ce que Ryuichi allait faire, s'il allait aller revoir les poubelles ou pas. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour la couture, donc la réparation de la peluche, et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, vers les poubelles, ou il aperçu son chanteur chercher à l'intérieur de ses puanteurs. Mais le blond savait ce que son ami cherchait. Le lapin rose. Vu qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il aperçu même des larmes perler les yeux de Ryuichi. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le réparer. Cette peluche. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tarde. Donc il s'en alla bien vite chez lui, afin de s'occuper du futur Kumagorô.

Mais quand on sait à peine coudre, ce n'est pas une mince affaire de reboucher des trous correctement. Alors, Tohma, c'est le cas de le dire, en bava pour réparer cette peluche. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas, persévérait jusqu'au bout, sans aucune erreur de parcours, oubliant que les heures passaient vite et que le temps ne s'arrêtait pas. Sans pause, il alla enfin se coucher très tard, alors que l'aube commençait à se lever, et finit par soupirer et se déclarer à lui-même que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de se rendormir vu qu'il allait se lever dans quelques minutes.

« C'était la première fois que je maniais une aiguille, je crois même que j'en garde encore quelques cicatrices, de diverses piqûres (rire), mais, il fallait vraiment que je répare Kumagorô » - Tohma Seguchi, pianiste des Nittle Grasper et président de N-G Productions

Lorsque le blond arriva à la maison de productions, fatigué, ayant énormément envie de dormir, Ryuichi l'aperçevant, accouru vers lui et lui demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas avec un air tout pitoyable et inquiet. C'est vrai ça, qu'arrivait-il au pianiste pour qu'il fasse un sourire aussi faible ?! Tohma eut un rire faible, et annonça que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait mal dormi. Il trouva même une excuse plausible pour les pansements sur ses doigts.

Les heures passèrent, les répétitions s'enchainaient, mais Tohma fatiguait de plus en plus, et lorsqu'il ne put plus jouer du piano, Noriko, inquiète, l'installa avec le manager sur un canapé, et partit chercher du café, ou quelque chose qui redonne de la force. C'est là que Ryuichi s'approcha de son ami, avec à nouveau un air tout inquiet, et que le blond, avec son éternel sourire, annonça qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il lui donne à présent. Même si cela le rendait jaloux, un peu…Beaucoup ? Mais cela, il en était sûr, ferait tant plaisir à son ami, qu'au final, il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il voyait le futur possesseur du lapin rose sourire, cela l'arrangeait.

- …J'ai une surprise pour toi, Ryu-chan.

Il bougea doucement, chercha dans son sac. Il l'avait mit quelque part…Ah oui, voilà, il reconnut cette douceur. Il souleva ainsi par l'oreille gauche, la peluche qui était flambant neuve, ou en tout cas, moins sale, et qui ressemblait un peu plus à quelque chose vu qu'elle n'avait plus aucun trou et qu'elle paraissait sortir tout droit d'un magasin.

- Mais c'est Kumagorô !

Déjà, il lui avait déjà donné un nom. Ryuichi l'avait à peine aperçu qu'il avait donné son nom à sa peluche.

- Je l'avais vu dans la poubelle, et je n'ai pas osé le prendre parce qu'il était…Ebahissant ! Comment as-tu…

- Quand je suis rentré l'autre fois, je t'ai vu le regarder.

- Et tu…Tu l'as réparé ? Wouaaaah Tohma-chan t'es super douéééé !

Un grand sourire tout amusé s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ryuichi, qui parut très surpris quand Tohma lui tendit la peluche flambant neuve.

- C'est parce que, je t'aime, Ryu-chan.

Annonçant sa, comme ça. Tohma en avait assez de garder ces deux mots aux fond de sa gorge, alors ceux-ci étaient enfin parvenus à sortir. Mais encore fallait-il que le chanteur comprenne ce que son ami blond souhaitait dire par là. Ryuichi prit Kumagorô, tout heureux qu'il était, tout mignon, et embrassa son ami. Pas sur la joue comme il le faisait des fois. Pas sur le front non plus. Ni sur le nez. Ni dans les cheveux. Mais bel et bien. Sur la bouche. Ce fut un très rapide baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Vraiment très rapide. Mais juste assez lent pour laisser Tohma rougir à peine. Et le rendre l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

« Oui, j'avoue, ce jour là, je les ai vu s'embrasser. Mais qu'est ce que j'aurais put dire ? » - Ame Hoshino, ancien manager des Nittle Grasper

Et retournons dans le présent, dézoomons sur Kumagorô, repassons en face de Ryuichi et regardons-le. Il attends toujours. Cette personne qui à protégé Eiri et l'a emmené à New York pour Yuki Kitazawa, et qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour ce blond aux yeux dorés. Cette personne qui c'est marié avec la sœur d'Eiri pour mieux le protéger, et pour nier ses pensées en face des autres. Cette personne qui au final, n'a pas pour personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux Eiri, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, cette personne nommé Tohma Seguchi dont la véritable personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux était Ryuichi Sakuma.

Ils s'aimaient. Très fort. Aussi fort que Shuichi devait aimer Eiri. Aussi fort qu'Eiri devrait aimer Shuichi. Voilà maintenant des années qu'ils étaient ensembles, sans que personne, jamais ne le sache. Sauf peut-être ce manager qui les avait aperçu, mais qui n'avait jamais rien dit, parce que de toutes façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Et Tohma arriva, aussi souriant et beau qu'il était. Le sauveur de Kumagorô. Ryuichi tellement heureux de le voir, serra un peu plus sa peluche qui avait tant de sens pour lui, prit la main de son « ami » et l'emmena loin, sûrement pour faire comme il y a tant d'années, l'embrasser sans s'arrêter.

Fin

Mwa : VIVE LE TOHMA x RYUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! *sbaff* La fin rime, je suis fière de moi :D.


End file.
